Newbie Beginnings Part 2
Newbie Beginnings is the first and second episode of BTFF: New Recruits. Plot Nathan woke up in some sort of chair. His hands and feet were cuffed to it. He looked up, and saw that he was surrounded by a glass dome. "Where-" Nathan started- but then it all flooded back to him. He had been captured during training, taken by a... Evolved Vaxasuarian! he realized. He started to turn into his Walkatrout form- but then he was electrocuted, forcing him to stay human. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Whatever said it started laughing. Oh Glob!" He thought. ''Don't abandon me now! '''THEME SONG!' "Are we there YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeet!!!!?!!!!" Pug yelled. "Pug, if you looked out the window you'd see that we are NOT." Dark replied. They were on a mission to rescue Trout, who had been stolen by a Vaxasuarian. "I'm picking up Evolved Vaxasuarian DNA signals from Chaturn!" Dark said. "IMMA GO PACK COOKIES AND JUICE BAUXES!!!" Pug ran off to pack. Pug was loudly slurping a juice box. "Are we there YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" Pug started, for the 31st time. "URMURGURD!!!" Bloxx yelled. Bloxx hit Pug's OmniCollar, and transformed him into Squeaky Toy. He then began shooting energy and beating up Pug, but as Squeaky Toy, Pug took no damage. "ROFLHBGVFCGHVGFVRAGECFDDTFSMUDGEYOUGCFDFT" Bloxx yelled. He then ran out of energy, and passed out. Pug timed out, and slurped his baux. "ARRRRRRE WE DER YEEEEEEEEE-" Pug started for the 32nd time. "SHUDDUP PUG! We're in orbit." Dark said. "Finally!" BTF3 said. Pug looked out the window, and saw Ben 10'000, Diamondface, and a Goop fighting the Evolved Vaxasuarian. "DAS MAI MASTAH!!!" Pug exclaimed! He jumped out the window. "Pug what the smudge?" Bloxx said, as he regained consciousness. Down on the battlefield, Ben turned into Ultimate Hummungosaur. He started shooting bullets at the Vaxasuarian. "You're not getting away with this, Evax!" The Polymorph (Goop) said. "Oh I'm not, Ulti?" Evax said. "Cause that's what it looks like- cut it out Tennyson!" Suddenly, Pug fell out of the sky, landing on Evax. The landing created a giant crater. "MASTAAAAAH!" Pug ran out of the hole and hugged Ben. As the ship landed, Pug tried to give Ben a lick, but his tongue only touched the glass of his helmet. "Pug?" Ben asked. "Is that you?" "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEA!!!" While Pug did a happy dance in front of Ben, The New Recruits got out of the ship. "Ulti, Diamond! Nice to see you!" BTF3 said. Evax started to get up. "Looks like we got trouble!" Ulti exclaimed. He ran towards Evax, jumped on him, and stretched himself over his head. Evax roared. "It's hero time!" Ben yelled, as he slapped his Omnitrix. "Oh. My. Glob. ITS FRIGGIN BEN TEN!!!!" BTF3 yelled. "Are you serious? Molestache!?!" Ben said, as Evax swatted at him. When Ben fell down, the ground pressed against his Omnitrix symbol, turning him- "Ultimate Molestache? Oh man. Look at dat epic stache," Ben said. UM unsheathed claws, and grinned. His stache stretched over to Evax, and grabbed him. UM then started to rake Evax with his claws. "GET OFF OF ME!!!!" Evax yelled, and knocked UM off. UM reverted to human. Pug as Perrocoal, Bloxx, Dark, BTF3 as Swampfire, Diamondface, and Ulti were all beating the heck outta Evax. Ben transformed into Atomix, and started to radiate Evax. "Atomix. In your face," said Ben. He directed more radiation towards Evax, who was in serious pain. Everyone watched on with horror. Then a diamond hit Atomix, putting a hole in his armor. "Stop, Ben. That'll kill him," Diamondface said. "I know. That's what I'm going for." "We're here to rescue! Not murder. Besides, he's the only one who knows where Trout is!" "I don't care!" Atomix began directing the radiation towards Diamondface. "Pug, stop him," Dark told Pug. "Okee dokee!" Pug ran up to him, and transformed into Atomix. "NRPug!!!" "Pug. He's called Atomix," said Ben. "NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" He started to radiate Atomix, so much that his suit began to break. "BLUE Radiation times GREEN Radiation equals BLUE Radiation domination!" NRPug told Ben. Then, Atomix turned back to Ben, unconscious. NRPug timed out, and turned to see that Evax was running towards a cave. "Get him!" Bloxx yelled. They all ran after him, but it was too late! Inside the cave, Evax stood behind a dead Trout, in Walkatrout form. "No!" BTF3 yelled. "The deed is done," Evax said. He teleported away, and the camera zoomed into Trout's lifeless body. THE END!!! Characters New Recruits *Pug *Bloxx Man *3rd Ben 10 Fan *Nathan Trout (cameo) Other Heroes *Dark Impossibear *Diamondface (First appearance) *Ulti Verse (First appearance) *Ben Tennyson (First reappearance) Villains *Evax *Ben (As Atomix) Aliens Used By Pug *Squeaky Toy *Perrocoal *NRPug By BTF3 *Swampfire By Ben *Ultimate Humungousaur *Molestache *Ultimate Molestache *Atomix Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:BTFF: New Recruits